CLOWN
My name is Jason. I am much older now. I don't know exactly how old i am. I have been losing track of time. Is it friday today? It doesn't matter right now. I have found an old typewriter her and I am telling you my story and maybe one day someone might find this story and save us. I feel alone right now. no one to help me. I am scared. This all happened when I was only 12. I was at my house in my room on my computer. We had just moved in to a new house because there was many numerous times at night where a strange man was staring in through our windows. Just staring. He had a black hat, coat, and boots on You couldn't see his face very much. only under the street lights but still not very well. It was identified as a pale white color. We all got very creeped out and couldn't take it anymore. We moved so that, that didn't happen again. If only I knew what was coming. It was nine o’clock and I was drifting to sleep. My parents were still not back from the market. I hated staying home alone. especially in a new house. I am frightened very easily by all the sounds around the house. I hear something and start thinking about what it can be. I kind of freak my self out. but at the top of my fright list is... I can hardly say it. Clowns. I have always had a fright of them since I was a child. Every year our whole family goes to an annual circus. I am dragged. I am always nervous and sweating when I am there because I know the clowns are coming out soon. When they come out I feel like they are looking at me. This is when I reach my breaking point. Then I close my eyes for the rest of the show. this happens every year. I feel like they want something from me. I can never find out what though. suddenly I hear my door slowly open and I hide under my covers as fast as I can but I don't know how this will prevent anything. but then I realize it is just my mom and dad checking on me. “ are you ok Jason?” “uh, yes i just didn't hear you come in the house.” “ ok, I'm glad you are fine.” “ are you going to bed?” “ in a minute, i am just going to play on my computer for a little longer.” “Goodnight Jason.” “ goodnight.” If only I could of said something more than goodnight as my last words to them. I was typing on my computer and started drifting off and fell asleep. In the middle of the night i woke up because of a bang I heard in the kitchen. I got up and went to the kitchen to see what it was terrified. When I got to the kitchen i saw a note on the counter top. I picked it up and it read gone out i will see you in a little bit xoxo. These notes do not usually follow through. See you in a little bit usually means see you when I get home in the morning. As i was reading the letter I felt a breeze across my back. It was as faint as a fly running across your arm. I turned round quickly and saw a black figure in the corner. Then i rubbed my eyes and it was not there. “ I should go to bed I must be tired.” I went to the bathroom then shut off the bathroom light and then crawled back into my bed and drifted off to sleep. At around 11:00 i woke up to a noise that sounded like foot steps into the guest room which is right next to my room. “MOM DAD!” I shouted. But there was no answer. I got up and opened my door and looked into the long hallway and again shouted “ MOM DAD!” Again there was no answer. At this point i was getting scared. Those were defiantly footsteps. I checked in the bathroom which is connected right to my room. and with the guest room to see if mom and dad couldn't hear me because they were in there. I looked in the bathroom and saw something that freaked the hell out of me. The bathroom light was on when i clearly turned it off. things like that can not happen on there own. The door that separates the sinks from the toilet and shower was shut when I never closed it. At this time i knew someone was in the house. I didn't dare open the door because we don't have any weapons yet we didn't have any silverware or a gun. I ran to my bed and went under the covers as fast as i could. The bad thing about my room is that i don't have a lock on my door. I was basically in the open for some one to come and murder me. I just stared at that bathroom door until i drifted asleep again. This time i had a dream with a pale white hand reaching for a bottle of vile and tipping it in to a glass of water. It was very disturbing. i woke of frightened covered in sweat. Then i reached for my water on my bed side table and took a sip. Then i started feeling ill i held my stomach in pain. Could my dream have been real. Then i ran to the bathroom forgetting about the intruder incident. The one thing i noticed before vomiting was the separating door was opened. Now i was very ill vomiting in the toilet. Suddenly the door shut on me. I tried to move the handle but it wouldn't budge. Before i could start freaking out something rapidly pulled me back and knocked me unconscious. I woke up in a dark place. There was a long hallway With black and white checker print walls and floors. And up and along the hallway was pictures of my biggest nightmares...CLOWNS. I stood up and walked along the hallway i studied the pictures with fright. These pictures were very disturbing. The clowns mouths were cut into a smile like a jack-o-lantern and there clown names burned into their forehead. I stammered backwards with fright. All of them were like this. They all looked depressed with black circles under there eyes. I looked in front of me and saw a light at the end of the hallway and ran to it. This led to a door and i opened it. The room had many mirrors. When you looked into them you looked short or tall or had a big head or a small head. I must be in a funhouse. i had fun for a bit looking in the mirrors.Then the fun stopped. I was looking in a mirror and then saw something in it. it looked like the man who used to stare in to our windows. IT WAS HIM! Then he took off his hat so i could see his face. He had a pale white face with a red squeaky nose and a smile painted across his face. He was a clown. The clown master. And just like that He squeaked his nose and ran away then he was in another mirror and another. I ran out of that room as fast as i could. At the end of that room i came upon another door and i opened it. This room was a dressing room. There were clown clothes on the racks and big shoes. I was looking at the clothes and the clown man popped out from behind the clothes rack and made me unconscious. I woke up stuffed in a small cage aching. I looked around and i was in a dull room with blood all over the wall and floors. I kicked my foot out and the cage broke. i snuck out without saying a word so the clown man would not hear me. The next room was another room with mirrors. i was walking through to get to the next door but as i was walking through i stopped and looked in the mirror and saw something hideous. it was me. I had a pale white face that was not makeup, a big smile cut into my face, a big red nose, and a clown name scared into my forehead. it read happy. I screamed but then i looked in front of me and there was another door with an exit sign about it. “ there is still a chance to be saved.” I thought. I ran to it and started turning the knob. It wouldn't budge i tried again and again. Then suddenly the floor beneath my feet disappeared and i fell into a trapdoor. “ Im done for nobody can save me now.” I thought.I was and still am laying on a cold floor with a lot of other people like me. they have big smiles carved in there faces and a clown name burned in there foreheads and big red noses. I have seen people go crazy down here. We are kept down here until the time is right for the master clown to change us. He changes out personality to clown personalities and takes us to the circus. This will end up happening to all of us. All along the clowns at the circus were just asking for help. Im the next victim. They are coming. goodb-. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:English Class Failure Category:Im died Category:I became skeleton and wrote this